Vampires
Vampire (also known as Vampyr and as Van-Tal) was a demon species which could only exist on Earth by leaving their own bodies and possessing a human corpse, making them hybrids. They were well-known for feeding on the blood of mammals, particularly humans. Origin Before leaving our world the last of the Old Ones mixed their blood with that of a human, creating the first vampire. However, Illyria, one of the Old Ones, was familiar with vampires, indicating that they already existed before the Old Ones were driven away from this world. She referred to them as half-breeds. The original race of vampires were able to regenerate limbs that were lost. Over time, vampires lost this ability but due to a resurgence of an ancient evil. Characteristics Vampires live forever, and several depicted vampires are hundreds of years of age or older. Their diet is based strictly on blood, and while Human blood is preferred, they can survive by ingesting the blood of other animals. Vampires must keep their victims alive or their blood becomes toxic to them. Vampires can only be killed by beheading, and then, they leave behind a corpse that can be examined to find their vampire teeth. Type of Hierarchy Vampires are organized into nests, with eight to ten vampires residing in each, with a mate for life. The younger members of the nest typically do the hunting for their elders, bringing back humans to be fed upon for days or even weeks. Reproduction Vampirism is a blood-borne monster strain, spread by the ingestion of infected blood or by its direct introduction to the human blood stream. These are currently the only possible methods of infection, since many hunters are seen getting splashed in the face with vampire blood without being turned. This means that the virus doesn't enter a person's system through the eyes, nose or unbroken skin. It may also mean that, in terms of ingestion, a certain quantity of the contagion is required to cause infection, considering getting splattered blood on the lips may result in some entering the mouth, becoming mixed with saliva, and winding up swallowed. These limitations are very beneficial to hunters due to the fact that killing a vampire is usually a gory and messy procedure. Newly turned vampires are always confused and disoriented, especially while adjusting to the overwhelmingly sharp senses and sensitivity to light. Bloodlust usually sets in after, and drives the newly turned vampire into a killing spree. They then normally seek the one who changed them, known as their maker, and usually accept them as their leader. Most of the vampires shown in the series develop or are integrated into a nest or hive mentality. Cure Vampirism is rarely curable, with the only known cure being a ritual recorded by an ancestor of hunters. The ritual calls for the blood of the new vampire's sire, and will not work if the subject has fed on human blood. The reversion is painful, but no secondary effects are retained. At least one cured vampire has retained all of his memories before he was reverted to humanity. Appearance A vampire's appearance is that of a normal human. However, they all have common features, such as sharp, pointed, retractable teeth that emerge from their gums and extend beyond their human teeth. This set of fangs descend on the vampire's will, usually when about to feed, or when threatened or attacking. Some Vampires have been shown to have sharp finger nails that are claw like and can make them exstend at will. Vampire Society Vampires largely preferred working alone, though were sometimes found living in groups organized like packs or prides. These groups are commonly organized with the purpose of protection and feeding. The leading vampire is known as "Master", usually the sire of the group, the eldest one or the most powerful; in any event, the dominant vampire was the one capable of achieving the top position and enforce his authority through strength and violence. There are also some cases in which the leading position is occupied by a dominant couple. The followers are commonly known as "minions" or "lackeys", though sometimes they can also be referred as "acolytes". These are commonly the progeny of the master vampire, or vampires that fall under the authority of the master due to their own weakness or youth. While minions are expected to follow the commands of their master and are punished when failing, there are examples of vampires rebelling against their masters, or even choosing to serve a new one. In some vampire bloodlines, there is a tradition of choosing new names for themselves after being sired. The Master's bloodline is an example of this. Vampire Minons to Non-Vampires There are cases, though, in which vampires wind up in the service of non-vampires, such as very powerful sorcerers or demons, even though vampires are commonly rejected by other demons who regard them as the ultimate filth since they have human bodies. Vampire Masters w/Non-Vampire Minons There are some cases in which a powerful vampire requires the service of human minions and lackeys, and sometimes even demons. Powers & Abilities Known Abilities *'Super strength' - All vampires possess great strength, but it is known to increase with age. All vampires are capable of lifting heavy objects and overpowering humans. Older vampires, however, can overpower their own makers and other creatures. *'Fangs -' Vampires possess a set of retractable fangs. Their teeth are superhumanly strong and can rip open a human's neck and leave huge bite marks on the corpse of the victim it has fed on. *'Super Speed -' Vampires speed is greater than humans. It is possible that a vampire's speed, like their strength, increase with age. *'Super agility -' Vampires possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. Vampires also have greater reflexes than humans. *'Superhuman Senses -' Vampires have extremely keen senses that are superior to those of humans. They can see in the dark, hear a human's heart beat, and possess enhanced sense of smell. A vampire can track a human's blood over long distances. *'Immortality -' Vampires can potentially live forever. They can't grow old and don't acquire conventional diseases that affect humans. *'Invulnerability -' Vampires can not be killed by conventional methods, such as stab wounds or gunshots. *'Regeneration -' As long as they have enough human blood, vampires can quickly heal any wound that does not include amputation. *'Durability '- Vampires have an extreme durability to pain. Interestingly most Vampires react to blows and kicks roughly the same as humans do. *'Fighting Skills' - Upon being sired, nearly all vampires possess extraordinary combat skills, able to fight with great skill and shoot with great accuracy even if he or she had never possessed such skills as a human. Vulnerabilities *'Beheading' - Beheading is the most commonly used method to kill vampires. *'Dead Man's Blood' - The use of blood from the recently deceased can also be used as a method to incapacitate vampires briefly. *'Sunlight - '''While sunlight can hurt them, some liken it to a really bad sunburn; rather than being lethal it only causes pain to vampires. They can also find other types of light uncomfortable, as vampires have increased sensitivity to light. *'The Colt''' - As it can kill almost anything, it can be used against vampires. *'Angelic Touch' - Angels can kill them without difficulty. *'''Vamp-Tonite - '''Human blood with DNA altered by Leviathan (or Old Ones) corn syrup: This altered blood kills them quickly as though they have ingested a powerful acid. Known Vampires *Ren Maaka *Anju Maaka *Calera Marker *Henry Marker *Elda Marker Also See *Pure Blood Vampires *Shinso Vampires *Half Vampires *Vampires of Nobility *Former Humans *Blood Maker Vampires